Hiking
by TwilightMundi
Summary: What happens when Emmett and Rosalie spend a few hours hiking in the Niagara Gorge? Written for the 30 Days of Emmett compilation. AH/AU, mature audiences only, please.


**Rating**: M

**Title**: Hiking

**Pairing: Emmett & Rosalie**

**Summary: **What happens when Emmett and Rosalie spend a few hours hiking in the Niagara Gorge? Originally written for the 30 Days of Emmett compilation. See http:/www(dot)fanfiction (dot)net/s/6476118/ for all entries in that compilation.

**Disclaimer: **I own none of this. Stephenie Meyer owns E&R, I'm just putting them into kinky situations.

**A/N: My heartfelt thanks to Kimpy0464 and EllaB_Twilight for their awesome comments and suggestions when this story was in its beginning stages. You ladies made me a better writer. And, always, love to MsKathy for her support, suggestions, and beta work. **

**The following story is based on actual events.**

Dappled light filtered through the canopy of trees overhead, the brilliant blue sky broken here and there by puffy, white clouds. The July day was hot, approaching 90 as the afternoon came, but the heat was mitigated somewhat in the Niagara Gorge, the high cliffs keeping the direct sun away for much of the morning. There were also some points along the trail where we were close enough to the river that we could feel a little bit of spray that was kicked up when the water splashed over a particularly large rock or the wind caught it just right.

"Hey, Em, let's stop for a minute," I called ahead to my husband, who was hiking in front of me. I needed to stop for a minute to grab a drink of water and fix my ponytail.

Emmett turned around and walked back to me. We moved off the trail a little bit, closer to the river's edge, so that other hikers could get around us. I shrugged the backpack off my shoulders, pulled out my water bottle and took a long drink, then offered it to Emmett. While he drank, I pulled the band out of my hair, gathered the stray hairs back up, and retied the ponytail high on my head. The growing heat, combined with the physical exertion of the hike, was making me sweat, and I didn't want my hair to be plastered on my neck any more than it needed to be.

By the time I'd finished, Em had returned the water bottle to the backpack and wrapped his arms around my waist. He started nuzzling my neck while we looked at the river rushing past us.

"Mmm, I love it when you get all sweaty," he muttered as he licked up the side of my neck and nipped at my ear.

"Uh, Em, that's kinda gross," I teased, though I couldn't hide the fact that my nipples had hardened under my tank top and sports bra.

"No, it's not. It's me appreciating the natural smell of you, without it being disguised under all the perfumey stuff you women wear every day. Pheromones, baby. Ever hear of pheromones?"

I turned around in his arms and buried my face in his neck, inhaling deeply. "Mmm, yeah, I've heard of pheromones. Now, what do you say we keep walking, handsome? I think we still have over a mile to go before we get to the Whirlpool."

He gave me a quick kiss and pat on the ass, and we took off again. This time I took the lead, and Emmett took the backpack.

We were hiking the Niagara Gorge for the first time. We'd come to Niagara Falls on vacation with Emmett's brother Edward and his wife Bella, and his sister Alice and her husband Jasper, and had done all sorts of touristy things: we rode on the Maid of the Mist, went to the Cave of the Winds, and crossed over to Niagara Falls, Canada to see the Falls from that angle. We also drove a little out of the downtown area to visit We also the Butterfly Conservatory and the Botanical Gardens. We'd even spent a day touring wineries in Niagara-on-the-Lake. This weekend, though, Alice wanted to take a side trip to Toronto, and had somehow convinced Bella, and thus Edward, to go along. I think she'd thrown in talk of Broadway-quality shows to sweeten the deal.

Whatever the incentive, it meant that Emmett and I stayed behind in Niagara Falls, enjoying each other's company without the others around. Don't get me wrong, I love them as if they were my own, but it's nice to have alone time with your own husband, too. And boy, had we been taking advantage of that alone time.

With that thought in mind, I gave my ass an extra little wiggle and glanced over my shoulder. Sure enough, Emmett was staring at my booty. It's a good thing we were on a flat part of the trail at that point, because Emmett was not paying attention to where he was stepping, and would probably have landed on his pretty face if the trail had been at all rough.

"Enjoying the view, baby?"

"I always enjoy that view, Rosie." Em gave me a wink as he caught up with me and smacked my ass. I wrapped my hand around the back of his neck and pulled his head down for a kiss. It quickly grew heated. I pulled away as I heard footsteps coming toward us from both directions. Oh, yeah, we were still on a public path.

We continued our hike, the trail becoming rougher. We were soon maneuvering over rock falls of varying heights, finally coming to one that was marked with the option of taking an upper or lower trail. We chose the lower trail to stay closer to the river, which had been getting progressively rockier, the closer we got to the rapids.

After making our way down the big rock fall, we were rewarded with large, flat rocks overlooking a large section of the whirlpool. A number of hikers – couples as well as families – were taking advantage of the space to take a break and enjoy the view.

Emmett and I found an unoccupied section of rock and sat down. Em spread his legs and pulled me between them. I leaned back against his chest and he wrapped his arms around me, enveloping me in a hug. I pulled out the water bottle and some trail mix, and we sat there for a while, snacking and talking, exchanging small kisses and touches while we relaxed.

Just as I was starting to get drowsy from the sun and being in Emmett's arms, he nudged me. "Come on, beautiful, let's keep going. We have to get to the end of this trail."

I groaned as I got up. Em just chuckled at me as he gathered our stuff and put it back in the backpack.

He pulled me in for a kiss. "I'm leading this time. You're too slow."

"You just get distracted when I'm in the lead."

"Yeah, now it's your turn to be distracted." He shook his ass, then turned to continue down the path.

The trail continued to be rough, but there were enough smooth sections to allow us to stop and step to the side for kisses and inappropriate touching. Well, inappropriate for public. Damn tourists. Damn pheromones.

After another half hour or so we came to another area with large, flat rocks. This was much more open than the first, with more space to spread out. The rocks were amazing, some with bowl-shaped depressions worn into them from the water, others with crescents curved into the sides. We wandered around looking at the geological formations for a while, and then found a nook between two rocks where we could relax in relative privacy.

We refreshed ourselves with water and some fruit, and then cuddled up like we had before. Emmett ran his hands up and down my arms, and I tilted my head back for a kiss. I opened my mouth immediately, and his tongue entered, slowly stroking mine, withdrawing to gently trace my lips, then delving back to meet my tongue again. His hands cupped my breasts, his thumbs running over my nipples. I moaned into his mouth, arching my back, my hands running up and down his thighs.

Our idyll was broken by the sounds of laughter and talking much too close to our hideout. I looked up to see a group of teenagers about three feet away. I didn't think they'd seen us yet, so I didn't want to push our luck. I certainly didn't want to demonstrate what they'd seen in their father's Playboy magazines and their wet dreams.

Em moved his kisses to my neck, running his hands to my belly and inching them under the waistband of my shorts. I grabbed his hands.

"Em, no, there are kids _right there_," I whispered.

"It's okay, they won't see us," he muttered.

"They just have to glance this way. Now stop!"

"You're no fun," he muttered as he moved his hands to my arms.

"Yeah, well, I don't think we need to give those kids that kind of education."

Emmett snorted. "It's probably nothing they haven't already done."

I just rolled my eyes at him and looked back at the water. That's when I realized that there were hikers on the Canadian side of the river, too, and we weren't hidden from them at all. And they weren't that far away. Great, we'd just been putting on a live peep show.

"Oh, crap, do you think those people over there saw us?"

"Maybe. Wouldn't that be hot, baby?" His voice got husky and he started kissing my neck again. "If they saw how gorgeous you are when you're turned on? When I'm kissing you and feeling your beautiful tits?"

I moaned and my eyes drifted closed. . I felt the effects of his words and his kisses go straight to my pussy, building on the excitement his previous kisses had created. His hands moved back to my belly, the tips of his fingers wandering ever so slowly under my waistband. I could feel him brush the curls there, before he removed his hand.

"Yeah, I can tell how turned on you are. It's going to be a bitch hiking all the way back to the car, isn't it?" he teased, running his nose up my neck before gently nibbling my ear.

My eyes flew open, and I met his glittering eyes. "You are an evil man, Emmett Cullen!" I said. I turned to face him, and ran my hand down his stomach. I smiled slyly. "At least I won't be the only one suffering," I said as I grabbed his hard cock, giving it a squeeze.

Emmett groaned. "Truce?"

"Truce." I smiled, gave him a peck on the lips, and moved away from him slightly so he could, uh, get things under control.

When Emmett could once again stand without embarrassment, we decided to head back. We took it slower on the return trip, allowing for more touching and kissing breaks. On each break I did something to keep up the teasing. One time, I bent over to tie my hiking boot (that didn't need to be retied), making sure my shorts rode down enough to give Em a glimpse of my lacy thong. He may have growled. Another time, after giving Emmett the water bottle and looking out at the rapids, I gave a big stretch, exaggerating the arch of my back, sticking out my tits and ass as I worked out "kinks" from our walk. Before I could relax my arms, Emmett was behind me, arms wrapped around my middle, pulling my ass back into his very hard cock.

While we had been walking back, and not teasing each other, Em seemed to be looking for something. Suddenly, he stopped and pulled me into an area where there was a large space between the path and the side of the cliff. He led me behind a bunch of bushes to a gathering of large boulders.

"Emmett, wha-"

Before I could finish the question, Emmett's mouth was on mine, his tongue brushing my lips, his arms pulling me close to him. I opened my mouth to him and wrapped my arms around his neck.

He pulled away from my mouth, moving down my jaw to my neck. "I can't wait until we get back to the hotel. I need you now."

"But, the other hikers-"

"Can't see us through the bushes unless they stare hard," Em interrupted. "They're more interested in watching the river than in looking this way. As long as you're quiet," he added with a twinkle in his eye.

He sat down on one of the boulders, pulling me onto his lap, facing away from him. Sitting in the same position we'd been in earlier, I couldn't help but remember how it felt when he talked about people watching us. Knowing that people were walking by a mere three feet away, with just a narrow scrim of bushes separating us from them, was an incredible thrill. I leaned back into Emmett, spreading my legs both for balance and to give him access. I shifted back on his lap, and felt his hard cock against my ass.

Emmett's hands ran down my sides, then back up to cup my tits. His thumbs brushed over my nipples, making them tighten in response. He simultaneously kissed and nibbled at my neck and ear while plucking at my nipples, making me moan in need. I turned my head, begging for another kiss. He obliged, opening to me so I could be the aggressor this time.

When I moved my lips to his neck, I felt his hands once again move down my belly, unbuttoning and unzipping my shorts, then slipping under my panties. The first touch of his fingers on my wet pussy was heaven, and another moan escaped.

"Mmm, Rosie, you're so beautiful," he whispered and nuzzled and licked my neck and ear. "I love that you're so hot and wet for me. Do you like the thought of strangers walking past just a few feet away while I'm fingering your pussy?"

I could only moan in response as he rubbed between my lips, touching every part of me he could reach in this somewhat awkward position. It felt so good to have his fingers on me after all the teasing. I closed my eyes, moaning again when his other hand went back to my tits to play with my nipples. With one hand between my thighs, one on my tits, and his mouth on my neck, I finally came, my cries of ecstasy muffled by his mouth.

Emmett pulled his hand out of my shorts and licked his fingers clean. I got off the rock, turned, and unfastened his shorts, taking out his hard cock. I squatted in front of him, licking the precum off the head, then moved down the shaft until I had his entire length in my mouth. Slowly, I pulled back up and glided back down, over and over, moving my mouth and my hand in unison. Emmett gently took hold of my ponytail, whether to keep it out of the way or to exert some control, I wasn't quite sure. After a few minutes, he tugged on my ponytail to pull me off his cock. I looked at him questioningly.

"I want to fuck you, baby," he said, his voice husky with arousal, his lust-filled eyes roving over my body.

He got off the rock, turned me to face it and put my hands against it, pushed my shorts down, and swiftly shoved his cock into me from behind. I couldn't stop the long moan that escaped from me. The moment I felt him in me, I knew that this was what made all the teasing worth it. As talented as his fingers were, they couldn't hold a candle to his thick, hard cock. The sensation of being filled by him was just as amazing as our very first time; it never got old. Securing his hands to my hips for leverage, Em began thrusting into me, slowly at first, then gradually picking up momentum. I knew that neither of us was going to last long, especially when he leaned forward, reaching around to rub my clit. I had to bite my lip to hold back any sound, knowing that we could be interrupted at any moment by innocent passers-by, who I could hear talking and laughing on the other side of the bushes. Suddenly, I felt my orgasm hit. My muscles contracted into spasms, my back arching into him, trying to get him even closer, deeper inside of me. Emmett slammed into me a few more times before he held my hips tightly against his, his whole body shaking.

After a minute, Emmett withdrew, helping me stand up straight, and hugging me from behind.

"Wow," I breathed, kissing his neck.

"Yeah. Think you can make it back to the car now?"

"I think so. Good thing the hotel's not too far away. I may need a replay of that."

"Oh, I'll replay that any time you want, baby."

You can see pictures from the trail Emmett and Rosalie hiked here: http:/picasaweb(dot)google(dot)com/twilightmundi/NiagaraGorgeNiagaraFallsNY#

The pics were taken in October, not the middle of summer when E&R were there, but you can get a sense of what they were seeing (other than each other).


End file.
